Zaphael
Note: Zaphael is not omnipotent. Zaphael, otherwise known as the Weaver of the Stars is a celestial entity whom has existed since the beginning of time. He is one of the greatest Deities known to the denizens of Elysium. Origins and Early Life Zaphael is not thought to have had a childhood, being an old and even grandfatherly figure to those who have made such contact with the celestial being. However the truth is much different. While Elysium sits on a perfect axis in an unforgiving universe of magic and mystery, Zaphael was more so the product of Elysium's universe's creation. While it's such an unknown thing to how the universe was created; Zaphael's birth ensued momentarily after. He was simply a small lion, drifting through the small outstretches of the expanding universe. He was born gifted however, with the ability to manipulate space-time and essentially orchestrate the operations of the universe itself. Zaphael is no ordinary deity. He was simply born to control and operate the universe, but rejected his destined profession and went to settle his powers and keep them as dormant as he could. The lion developed a personality; knowledgeable as he grew in discovery and eventually discovered the nefarious forces of magic. History Zaphael's direct influence on the world of Elysium's history is relatively secluded. Around the time of the birth of Elysium, the actual plane or planet; Zaphael made his mark and investigated what he saw as a difference to the other celestial bodies he was accustomed to. Zaphael made his first mark on the planet by erecting a grand temple, inscribed with various sigils and markings. This temple later became known as Astronomers Reach, since it was conveniently a site of great astrological magics and observation. In the centre of it all, Zaphael erected an ethereal tree known as The Primal Oak that anyone could use to enter and gain an audience with him. Additionally with the Primal Oak he constructed his own Astral dimension; parallel to Elysium which he by result bound and connected with Elysium. As a result, many were able to actually enter what was later discovered as a conduit to his own Astral Dimension. Some scholars begun writing thousands of tomes and manuscripts on the Deity that was discovered by the select few at Astronomer's Reach. Overtime communication with Zaphael lead to him striking a deal with some of the top scholars. As this deal was struck, Zaphael offered power, magic, and astrological knowledge beyond any mortal's understanding in exchange for loyal and devout servitude to his own interests. Even immortality was brought up and given. These scholars later became known as Astralwalkers. Later Life Later on in his life he went on to fight against several cosmic and dimensional threats. Generally whenever he could; spending time consorting and speaking with his followers. Around this time in his life was when he created Zahael Magic. A branch of magic invented by himself which connected a mortal and attuned them to the cosmic flow. From there on the mortal could connect to the cosmic flow by attuning to Zaphael's magic. As such whenever this attunement was bestowed, the one wielding it could accomplish what Zaphael could accomplish, albeit at a much lower rate. Zaphael was not a fool and did not bestow unlimited access to mortals through himself to the cosmic flow and instead instilled a system of regulation. All magic use through Zahael Magic must be regulated by Zaphael himself. Or else it would simply fail. He also ensured that those attuning to Zahael Magic would not be let off so easily and made it pretty clear that once you attune to his essence you may not use any other magic. Personality Zaphael's personality is unique in the sense that he does not carry any moral views. Killing is of very minimal concern to Zaphael, although he knows it is a great burden to the denizens of Elysium and is very knowledgeable upon Elysiums' cultural views. Zaphael simply lived apart from any sort of culture. Zaphael however is not lacking a personality. He has shown himself to be very well versed in anthropological fields and very much so. He assumes an anthropological personality. Around mortals he is very kind, hospitalizing and comforting; making a good impression. "I shall make you a deal, power for servitude, how does that settle in your feeble mind, mortal?" However once the formalities are set aside Zaphael is a very business-minded individual and academically based. He is very deal-orientated and while gaining an audience with the lion may be an easy task, making a wise deal is one of the most difficult things to do without formal training from his followers who speak to him daily. Although he is not a totally horrible person, he is known to be cruel and punishing against those who deceive him. As such, those who resign rogue as ex Astralwalkers tend to be violently split off from his Zahael Magic and exiled to the second dimension to give one example. Though he's not merciless, those who are cunning can escape the lifestyle of an Astralwalker by asking him to unattune their blood. Legacy Zaphael is not a known deity for some frivolous reason. During the Age of Dragons in Elysium; Zaphael advocated for the slaughter of dragons and their inevitable extinction. Zaphael thought the killing of Dragons was something wise, more so he thought they were selfish users of the cosmic flow (which is how he believes Dragons access their magic). This belief lead to him killing countless Dragons. Zaphael's famed dimensional-gaze attack was even made into a children's book called "The Eye of the Lion" which is a common fable amongst the denizens of Elysium. As for his actual attacks, Zaphael killed Dragons by simply sending spatial rending attacks at them; effectively slaughtering them one by one. While his contribution to the slaughter of the Dragons was grand, his legacy is arguably less grand than his invention of Zahael Magic. Abilities Zaphael is quite a strong deity. With host to a plethora of magics, abilities, knowledge and power— he is thought to be one of the strongest deities in existence. While he deliberately limits himself— he is capable of far more. While only using it when necessary, Zaphael has access to such strong powers that even he cannot be bothered to see the destruction it can possibly orchestrate. Gravitational Manipulation As a cosmic entity; Zaphael's first ability is his formidable, and extremely powerful control over Gravity itself. This ability should not come as a surprise since his sheer power is the result of being the manifestation of all cosmic phenomena. And so he spoke to the heavens, and the heavens responded, the stars amidst the great night sky begun to move and form shapes as he willed for them to. With a sharp gaze he brought the stars closer and even sped up the planet's rotation. After toying with the stars he lifted off the ground as if he was weightless, and dispersed into the heavens in a flash of cosmic blue light. Generally Zaphael can attribute his gravity magic to extreme telekinesis. Being able to push people down and lift them up with very much ease; the Deity finds manipulating threads of gravity to be a breeze. Additionally he can tear fabric apart to change the flow of gravity in certain zones up to various percents. Where he will shift the gravity completely to let's say for example; a wall, he can also change the flow subtly in less obvious but still present ways. Finally Zaphael makes his greatest use of gravity magic over his exertion and control over planets, stars, and even black holes. Often when is he on earth, he moves the positioning of stars to create various constellations to please himself. Zaphael himself lacks any sort of tethering to gravity and thus is able to freely fly as he wishes. Overall; Zaphael heralds gravity as one of his first choices in combat. Time Manipulation As a result, Zaphael can manipulate time as an entire force. While time is seen by many as something linear, to him it's quite the opposite. Zaphael controls time like a river, he can cause it to change directions and even flow against itself to reverse time. As if he was timeless, he shifted and moved through the waves of time. Little by little he distorted it more and more, as if time was but a symphony and he was the orchestrator. He looked at his loyal servants and as they petitioned for the ability to go and correct their mistakes from the past, he obliged and granted them what they petitioned for. In a flash, they disappeared in a cosmic blue mist and shifted through the fabric and river of time. However Zaphael rarely uses his ability over time since it is known to cause tears in space fabric that even he would not be willing to deal with. Aside from it all, Zaphael is able to stop time on inanimate objects and even freeze aging, but he is not able to stop it completely; only bend it like a river. Rarely Zaphael will must up the capability to bend himself and other spacial matter back in time to correct the future. Zaphael himself exists lacking any sense of time, making him an ideal candidate for time transport. This is because Zaphael only exists in the current time line he choses to be present in. Overall; Zaphael rarely taps into time as a force to use as a weapon or as a tool, more so bending the river whenever necessary. Spatial Manipulation As another result; Zaphael controls and has dominion over space too. This making him a user of both space and time. Albeit he is still limited in that space is not linear either and is more like a river. Zaphael can cause tears in space to cause objects and people to disappear, even pull and transport areas of space into other dimensions or planes of existent for certain amounts of time. If he needed to be somewhere, he would already be. As if he was the conductor of a grand play put on by the cosmos, he shifted and altered spacial properties, taking with him his Astralwalkers; they disappeared in a teleporting blue shifting light. From one area to the next in an instant. Even more so he was able to fold and distort matter, he gazed to the temple which he had erected, and the walls begun to collapse on themselves in such an ominous way, they were shifting and folding through spacetime and matter. Zaphael generally doesn't utilize his command over space as often as he even should for himself, and typically sticks to his control over gravity as tools of command. His control over space, however, enables him to transport himself and various areas including practically anywhere. He is able to even shift between the multiverse and visit parallel dimensions and realities. His control over space can even heighten to the point where he can be viewed as a fourth dimensional being, or even higher. One of his greatest feats of Spatial Manipulation was singing the Astral Dimension into creation. Overall; Zaphael has an incredible control over space, but choses to only use it when necessary. Ancient Knowledge As a Celestial Being, Zaphael has learned a lot by shifting in and out of various timelines and dimensions. Over centuries and even possibly over a millennia of knowledge acquiring; it is safe to say Zaphael is the most knowledgeable Deity in existence. Oh but he could not be fooled indeed. As the jest offered a deal for power in the arcane he cheered and laughed at the foolish figure. The great lion already had acquired every single arcane tome and knowledge available in every timeline possible. His grand knowledge was so vast that he was far more superior to even the greatest mages of Elysium. Being above the mortal norm, Zaphael's IQ would be assumably astronomically high. He is one of the most intelligent deities as another fact. It is even rumoured he has gained an audience with various religious figures. Zaphael, due to his knowledge is a truly neutral being with no moral views whatsoever. However he is one to protect the multiverse when it is called for. When a certain threat arises to his universe he was born in (the Elysium Universe) he will manifest as necessary to defend it. Intervention is rare. Although he is quite isolated from the planet where most of the Elysium-born denizens reside, he has been recorded to make contact and bestow his astral-knowledge upon various followers. These followers later being known as the Astralwalkers who are his predominant proxies. Magical Potency Zaphael himself is no stranger to magic. Having most of his abilities tapping into magic; Zaphael is actually a result of magic being born during the creation of the multiverse. He has been known to tap into the magical whenever necessary. As such he has a heightened affinity to magic due to his astral-knowledge and can simply roar casting any spell he sees fit. Just as expected, the Lion was able to cast magic easily. By roaring he was able to sing and weave any spell in existence into reality, he demonstrated this through his great accomplished runes. Astrological Runes imprinted over his body, serving different magical effects. Incredibly complex and vast in their design; the Lion was clearly and humbly no stranger to the arcane. This can range from any degree of fireball a fire mage could cast to a violent wind storm a nature mage could cast. Overall Zaphael limits his magic deliberately and only taps into it's true potential when he's making an appearance. In hindsight his magic is unlimited and freeform, however he prefers to stick with his cosmic-manipulation magics more so than other magics which is generally regarding this category. Overall his control over magic is simply an added bonus to his prime magics which are listed above. However Zaphael did create a specific branch of magic for his Astralwalkers to use. This magic is known as [http://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/Zahael_Magic Zahael Magic]; the channeling of cosmic energy from Zaphael. Which is essentially utilized by the Astralwalkers. It allows Astralwalkers to tap into Zaphael's prime abilities without abusing it. All Zahael-magic use is regulated by Him and will not be abusable in any way. Often Zaphael deliberately limits Zahael-magic in order to keep his followers from stepping out of line. Possession Finally and arguably the most controversial ability that Zaphael has and possesses, is his ability to possess a specific host on Elysium. When possessing a chosen host, their eyes turn to a very slightly glowing white and they often feel a great rush of power. Zaphael's voice will ring in the back of their head as His power is granted; with fully unlimited access to the selected host. The boy's eyes suddenly shifted to a stark white gaze as he felt a great rush of power through his body. Mad with power, the Lion controlled the boy for him so he would not blow himself up. The cosmic whispers of the Astral dimension rung trough his head like a symphony while Zaphael's voice struck him down with every command he gave. The lion had full control over his body. Zaphael often possesses hosts as a warning before attuning an individual to Zahael Magic to see if they can bare the constant influx of astral energy and Zaphael's voice. All Zahael Magic users are able to hear Zaphael's voice in their heads and may often be ordered to carry out certain tasks. Zahael Magic was originally Zaphael possessing a user, but he decided that was too much and mustered all his knowledge and magic to create His form of magic. Zahael Magic is a form of possession that all Astralwalkers must bare until their last hour or if they ask for Zaphael himself to unattune them. Although his possession is slight in most cases, Zaphael can actually manifest himself as a human mage on Elysium with the same white eyes as before without possessing a host in fact. Additionally all Zahael Magic users have their eyes turn into a stark white with a slight tint upon attunement. Extended Family Zaphael is rumoured to have created children of his own. Which he of course sent off into other dimensions. Although extremely vague, Zaphael's children are typically normal races, mages, elves, humans. It is rumored even more so that there are three children, and if one digs far enough they will discover more about them. Aside from his rumored children, Zaphael is known to have no other family. These children are believed to be divine constructs, and to be able to command great forms of spatial and temporal manipulating magic. Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Custom Races Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:God Category:Zaphael Category:Astral Magic Category:Connection Magic Category:Written by Ryan